Los Chicos Malos también merecen AMOR
by Blossom Komatsu
Summary: "Soy un chico malo, si, algunos me llaman así, pero por que? Por no obedecer? Ja! Conformarse es para débiles, y yo no soy débil! Muchas cosas pero jamás débil! Y tú? Eres la típica niña mimada, princesa de papi y que no mueve un dedo por miedo a que se le caigan los anillos. Pero sabes? Así me encantas, por eso robaré tu corazón como el chico malo que profeso ser!" DeiIno y otros!
1. Deidara

Haro! Este es un fic que espero que reciban con cariño, de nuevo vuelvo con Akatsuki (Envidio a Konan, rodeada de chicos guapos y yo acá) y este otra vez es en un UA, por que no me siento cómoda todavía escribiendo en el Mundo Ninja. Así que... ojalá les guste!

-0-0-

NARUTO es de Masashi Kishimoto, en cambio el siguiente fic si es mio.

=0=

Los Chicos Malos también merecen AMOR

Quizás me guste hacer que a los directivos les salgan canas verdes, o de noche esté la policía corriéndonos, pero seamos sinceros, hasta siendo así de rebeldes, merecemos un poco de amor! Los opuestos se atraen, cierto? Claro, ella es una chica buena, y yo un chico malo. Por eso escribo muy pequeño en mi cuadernillo, **los chicos malos también merecen amor.**

-0-0-

 **1- Deidara**

Lunes. Media mañana y ya me salté tres clases, por que? Por que si. Aprender física no sirve ni para vender panchos. Y desde lejos oigo la campana anunciando el cambio de hora. Si no hubiera clase de gimnasia allí fuera, me escabulliría hasta la calle y la libertad.

Se me hizo costumbre el huir de la escuela solo por que si, ese colegio de niños mimados y ricos, claro, también soy un niño mimado, pero no es el punto!

\- Deidara!- bufé, olvidé que él también tiene esta puta costumbre.

\- Que quieres Tobi?

Acomodó su torpe trasero a mi lado, no se puede ignorar lo ruidoso, si tan solo Sasori estuviera aquí.

Sasori terminó el colegio el año anterior, vivía huyendo y haciendo desastres al punto de casi ser buscado por la policía, pero sus estudios estaban impecables. Que raro que es, y todavía se junta con nosotros.

\- Donde están Sasuke y sus secuaces?

-Pff! Secuaces? Jajaja Tobi, son sus amigos, no secuaces!- reí, este Uchiha siempre con ideas raras.

\- Bueno, lo que sea! Primo Sasuke está siempre con esos tres tontos y no nos da bola!- bueno, cada quien con su vida.

\- Obligatoriamente tienes que sofocar a alguien, cierto?

\- Eh? A que se refiere Deidara?- a veces pienso, yo era así con Sasori? Que idiota.

\- Nada Tobi, solo viniste a preguntarme eso?- asintió y fue hacia las escaleras de la azotea.

Bufé, a que este lugar necesita un poco de color?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Oye Ino, con Hinata luego iremos a la biblioteca, vienes?- negó con fuerza.

\- Tengo clases de violín, lo siento, las veré mañana.

Y corría hacia el otro lado del enorme colegio, pasando por pasillos alborotados y risas bobas. No entendía que la impulsaba a querer huir de esa estúpida escuela. Pero frenó al percibir un poderoso olor a pintura.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Desde hacia tiempo me preguntaba, que era el extraño concepto de Sasori sobre que el arte era eternamente bello? Y pintar un mural sin cagarlo a martillazos quemaba mi cabezota.

Lancé un baldazo de amarillo por aquí, rojo por allá, violeta, verde, naranja y rosado. Pero que hermoso y moderno mural! Esos enormes manchones casi parecían bombas estallando!

\- Pero que estás haciendo?!- detrás mio, una rubia despampanante cruzada de brazos, me retaba- Es propiedad escolar, como te atreves?!

\- Ay, lo siento- expresé con fingido dolor- pero quien eres? La directora del colegio?

\- No, pero si la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil.

Uy. Creo que metí la patota.

\- Y... que onda presidenta?- nada arreglaría este desastre. Y me pasa por no pensar con claridad. A veces el aburrimiento me gana de ante mano.

Bueno, quizás no me castiguen mucho, no? No?

-0-0-

\- Suspendido una semana?!- era el colmo. Primero la rubia me retaba, después iba con la directora Tsunade y le decía todo! Buchona!

\- Si, lo lamento, pero daño propiedad privada, así que agradezca que no lo eché o llamé a sus padres, puede retirarse.

Obedecí. La rubia se quedó en la oficina, lo último que quería era seguir viéndola.

Hasta el jopo me tienen las mujeres últimamente.

-0-0-

\- Suspendido? Eres una vergüenza, jamás me suspendieron.

Sasori tenía razón, generalmente la tiene.

\- Lo sé, pero no me interesa, es esa boba presidenta que me agarró pintando un mural.

\- Tú pintando un mural? Al fin entendiste que el arte es eterno?- negué- Entonces, explícate.

\- Mira, quería darle color a ese aburrido colegio, si? Y ella apareció, como detesto a esa mina!

\- Como puedes decir que la detestas si no la conoces? Solo comenzaron con el pie izquierdo- como puedes ser tan calmado e irritante?!

\- Lo que sea, si no la veo no existe.

Y eso creí, por una tarde.

-0-0-

Tarde o temprano mis papás sabrían que fui suspendido una semana, digo, no son tontos, ni yo tan confiado como para que la directora no diga nada. Maldición, me sacaron todo del cuarto que me sirviera de entretenimiento.

\- Deidara?- una voz, nada familiar, sonaba detrás de mi puerta.

\- Pase.

PERO QUE DEMONIOS?!

\- Hola.

\- Que haces aquí?!- esa rubia se atrevía a seguir burlándose de mi?!

\- Vine a traerte la tarea de hoy.

Claro, la presidente siempre correcta, pero no creo que haya venido voluntariamente.

\- Y? Quien te lo pidió?

\- La directora me encargó esto, si? No estoy aquí por gusto! Así que toma las estúpidas hojas que te copié y haz tu tarea!- lanzó dos libros y un cuaderno violeta a mi cama, parecía disgustada. Ahora estamos a mano.

\- Lo que diga princesa.

\- No me llames princesa!

\- De acuerdo idiota!

\- Mejor princesa...

Se fue algo enojada, y que largo es su pelo! No lo había notado, como, también, un mechón cubría ojo. A ser sincero, jamás le di tanta atención a una chica tan... correcta? Enojona? Controladora? O todas juntas?

-0-0-

Pasaron tres días y sin falta, a las 18, Ino venía a dejarme la tarea.

Averigüé su nombre luego de leer el primer cuaderno, donde cada puta hoja decía "INO X SASUKE POR SIEMPRE" que rayos con esa chica? Como conozco a Sasuke, supuse que ella era Ino. Y al llamarla así contestó.

Es mi impresión o a medida que pasan los días me da mas charla antes de irse? Comenzó con mis preguntas de por que lo hacía, por que me traía la maldita tarea si sabe que no la hago.

 _"- Soy una alumna ejemplar, Deidara, y mi trabajo es llegar a la facultad con las mejores notas, ser la mejor, y nada mas que la mejor, por supuesto, entre buena persona, bella e inteligente, también soy ambiciosa, pues la ambición lleva a la gente a lugares lejanos._

 _Pero que egocéntrica! Si no tiene amigos no me sorprendería en lo mas mínimo._

 _\- Y? Hablas como si ya fueras la mejor, nunca sabes quien te puede superar, Ino._

 _\- Lo sé, pero como hasta ahora nadie me ha superado en nada, soy la mejor._

 _\- Hasta ahora._

 _Enfatizando el 'hasta ahora', ella captó el mensaje. Yo era igual, diciendo que nadie podía superarme, pero Sasori me hizo ver, que siempre hay alguien mejor y peor."_

Y el viernes no apareció. No entiendo por que me preocupé, pegaban las 18:30 y ni un rastro de Ino. Y si le pasó algo? Ella no arriesgaría su promedio así!

Por mero aburrimiento hice la tarea de todos esos días. Acaso algo en mi pecho creía que si la hacía ella aparecería como por arte de magia? Quizás, y quizás me acostumbre a verla todos los días. Maldita rubia! Por que no llegó?

\- Señorito Deidara, debe bajar a cenar.

\- No tengo hambre.

Como se digna con su falta a quitarme el apetito? Me senté de golpe en la cama, quería verla y dejar de sentirme así de abandonado.

Verla?

Abandonado?

Mierda, sin darme cuenta la dejé convertirse en parte de mi vida en solo unos días.

Y llamé a Sasori.

-0-0-

\- Te juro que no se por que la... hecho de menos, la...

\- Extrañas.

Tan simple, tan llano, tan corto. La extraño, y solo fueron unos días.

No fue su belleza, o inteligencia, si no algo mas, que no se describir.

\- No se lo que me pasa, Sasori, alguna vez sentiste algo tan fuerte?

Y solo miraba al frente, hacia el mar.

La playa no estaba desierta, a unos metros, bajo el muelle, los demás hacían una fiesta. Todos bailaban o en el caso de Tobi, se ocupaban de la música.

Pero Sasori no decía nada. Iba su ceniza mirada del mar al suelo, la fiesta y otra vez. Esquivaba la pregunta?

Preferí imitarlo. Tenía mis propios problemas. Problemas? Ino me hacía olvidarlos en la fracción de hora que se la pasaba en mi casa.

Por que? No había tarea que traerme? Se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que es esforzarse para nada? O solo decidió no gastar mas tiempo en un tonto como yo.

Que idiota que soy. Aunque no me lo admitiera a mi mismo, guardaba la estúpida esperanza de que viniera por que quería verme. Tan idiota.

-0-0-

Lunes de nuevo. Pero mi lunes no era como siempre. Sin bromas, sin golpes, sin arte, sin color, sin Ino.

Jamás la vi tan apagada. Donde estaba la Ino alegre, divertida, llena de energía? En mi curso no, por supuesto.

Que sucedió? El jueves era tan ella... Bella, segura, intensa. Y el viernes no la vi. Que pasó el viernes? No le pude preguntar, me esquivó todo el día.

\- Deidara, que pasa? Está muy disperso...- Tobi llamó mi atención muy rápido, todos me veían.

Me veían perderme en el cabello sin brillo de Ino. Su rostro apagado. Las facciones forzadas ante sus amigas. Su estado de depresión.

Yo tenía que ver? Si era mi culpa, como quité esa sonrisa la haría volver.

-0-0-

No me importó que Tobi y Sasuke anduvieran hostigándome para que hable.

Seguí a Ino por todo el colegio, ocultándome detrás de las puertas en sus clases especiales, como violín y flauta, en los estantes de la biblioteca, cuando charló con sus amigas, pero no pude averiguar nada de su estado, acaso nadie se daba cuenta de lo bajoneada que estaba?

Yo si, y me preocupaba.

Que chiflado parezco espiándola. Casi tanto como Sasori.

\- Que quieres?- pensando en medio del campus, ella apareció cargando su bolso.

\- Que? Nada, por que?

\- Estuviste siguiéndome- mas obvio imposible.

\- Queee?! No...!- para que mentir?! Si soy mas visible que un árbol en medio de la ruta.

\- Vamos, te he visto, no soy tonta.

\- Jamás creería que lo eres.

Eso fue un rubor? La puse roja?

\- Como sea...

La vi correr hasta el estacionamiento donde una limusina aguardaba.

Por que me hacía esto? Aparecer en mi vida, desaparecer sin mas, y solo dejar un hueco. Que maldita.

Y esa fue toda la charla que tuve con Ino en la semana.

-0-0-

\- Ay, vamos, admítelo Deidara, te enamoraste de esa rubia que tanto mencionas.

Pues si, lo admito, no ante ti, pero lo admito.

\- No diré una palabra mas, tú tienes que responderme lo de la semana pasada.

\- Que cosa?- que poca memoria que tiene hoy, casualmente.

\- Alguna vez sentiste algo tan fuerte?

Y de nuevo no me contestó. Y de nuevo miraba para todas partes menos a mi. Y de nuevo bufé.

\- Si.

Para mi sorpresa, respondió.

\- Ah, si?- nunca me imaginé a Sasori enamorado, es de esas personas que no se enamoran, o que dan tal impresión- De quien?

No me incumbe en absoluto, esta bien si no lo dice.

\- Conoces a Sakura?

En realidad no conozco muchas Sakura, quizás dos con toda la furia.

\- Una castaña?- negó- Entonces, la de pelo rosado?

\- Si.

\- Ella...

Siempre de pocas palabras él.

\- Me robó el corazón.

Y en cuatro palabras sintetizó mi pasión por Ino, esa que no podía entender, sacándome el sueño y llevándose mi completa atención.

\- Y ella?

\- No lo sé, no me animo a decirle.

Claro, uno mas tímido que el otro.

\- Así jamás sabrás si le gustas...- esas palabras de aliento, eran para él o para mi?

\- Lo sé, pero no puedo.

Ninguno puede. Queremos, y un no se que detona en nuestro camino.

No hablamos mas. Él prefería callar, yo prefería pensar, y lo dejé sentado en el parque de medianoche. Pobre Sasori, pobre yo, pobres ambos.

-0-0-

Ni un alma a la vista, ese enorme parque Toyoshima ganaba cada mes mas terreno, y mas facilidad para perderse en él.

Que demonios con todo esto? Jamás me había enamorado, y duele, duele mucho. Por que? Por que a mi? Por que sufrir así? Sin remedio mas que Ino.

La veo de lejos, toda la semana lo hice, observándola como obsesionado, parecía uno mas de sus tontos fans.

Y volví a sentarme en un banco, cerca de la zona mas oscura, mientras el aire helado quemaba la punta de mis dedos y las orejas.

Un llanto.

Desconsolado como yo.

Un llanto, no muy lejos de allí.

Un llanto, del ángel rubio.

\- Ino?

Se secó las lágrimas con la manga izquierda de su bello tapado.

\- Que haces aquí?

\- Nada, estaba hablando con un amigo y llegué oyéndote.

Ni se dignó a mirarme o responder, aunque, no fuera una pregunta.

Que hacía tan tarde en este oscuro lugar? A la luz de la luna. Por que lloraba? No lo medité y comencé a caminar hacia ella. Pensaba ignorarme por siempre? A mi nadie me ignora, menos robando mi corazón de por medio.

Su suave mano, al contacto con lo helada de la mía, echaba chispas. Verla llorar casi llegaba a ser de la peor de las condenas.

Háblame! Estoy aquí tratando de ser tu apoyo. Tu único apoyo al parecer.

\- Sabes por que dejé de ir a tu casa?

\- No- ni siquiera esperé que sacara el tema, casi me había olvidado.

\- Mis papás no sabían que hacia por las tardes, salía a las cinco, volvía a las seis, faltaba a mis clases de esgrima, no tardarían en darse cuenta, pero no creí que fuera tan rápido como para no poder ir el viernes. El jueves me prohibieron volver a verte, dicen que me distraes. Y me sentí muy mal...

\- Pero por que?! La directora no habló con ellos de que me tenías que traer la tarea?!

\- No, jamás me obligaron a llevarte la tarea, YO le pedí a la directora Tsunade que me permita hacerlo.

Pero que demonios?!

\- Por... que...?- apenas podía articular palabra, ella...

\- Por que quería verte, algo en ti me fascinó desde el momento en el que te vi pintar ese mural. Algo en ti, esa vitalidad... algo que no se me permite, ser yo misma... y tú, puedes ser Deidara cuando quieras. Te conocí y no me equivoqué, me gustas mucho...

\- Tú... querías verme?

No me dirigió la mirada en toda la charla. Sus ojos clavados en el suelo, y no sabía si soltar o tomar mas fuerte su mano. Opté por la segunda.

\- Si...

Como reaccionar? Jamás acepté a una chica que declarara su amor por mi, las rechazo inmediatamente. Pero, ahora que sentimos lo mismo, como reaccionar?

Las palabras no alcanzaban en si, no quería quedar como un tonto frente a Ino.

\- Mira... yo-

Mi mirada quedó clavada durante segundos frente al cielo, desfalleciendo entre las manos suaves de Ino que tomaban mi rostro y sus labios rozando los mios de manera estrepitosa y poco experimentada. Su primer beso, eso estoy seguro.

Un beso corto, tierno, rápidamente se tapó el rostro con su cabello.

\- Perdón! Lo siento!- suerte que la atrapé antes de que huya.

\- Por que te disculpas? Me oíste quejarme?

No, claro que no, ese beso era lo que venía rogando hace semanas y seguro que si ella no se animaba, yo tampoco.

\- Entonces...?

Entonces la besé. Era mi turno de dejar las cosas claras, no? Ino: como lograste enamorarme en tan poco tiempo? Quizás tu actitud despreocupada y confiada tuvo que ver...

.

.

.

No me importa que tus papás me detesten, que yo siga huyendo de la policía por invadir propiedad privada y pintar a mansalva, mis notas bajas y que las tuyas estén bajando. Quiero verte feliz, incluso conmigo detrás de las rejas.

Quiero ver una sonrisa cada día en tu bello rostro.

Quiero ver la alegría rodeándote a cada segundo.

Quiero todo para ti, y si lo debo robar lo haré.

Muchas veces me dijiste que soy un chico malo, de esos que solo EEUU tiene en los '60, y? Al menos si soy un chico malo seré uno con tu amor, con tu amor que me da la esperanza de ser alguien mejor, algún día.

Algún día estaré a tu altura, mientras solo te digo:

 **LOS CHICOS MALOS TAMBIÉN MERECEN AMOR**

Me seguirás dando tu amor?

=0=

Hola! Si no les gustó está bien, dejen su review con lo que opinan de esta cosilla, Y? Estuvo bien? Amo el DeiIno y para mi vale la pena una historia así, ya que no a muchos les gusta esta parejita.

Si quieren mas DeiIno, SasoSaku, SasuHina, ItaHanabi, etc. lean "El Escorpión debajo de los Cerezos"! Es de lo que mas orgullosa estoy!

Pongan su review con lo que les gusto, lo que no y si quieren le pongo otro cap con SasuHina!

Besos y quizás los leo en otro cap!


	2. Sasuke I

Haro! Que felicidad! Recibí reviews en esta cosilla tan rubia que hice y por pedido del público: este es un capítulo SasuHina! Yei! Me alegra que a quienes no les gusta mucho el DeiIno se hayan sentido a gusto con la pareja, y si, Deidara es un chico malo! Pero ahora vamos a ver la realidad de OTRO chico malo, Sasuke, el emo vengador mas emo vengador del mundo! Sin mas preámbulo, los dejo leer.

0-0

NARUTO es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo escribo este fic sin ánimo de lucro.

=0=

Los Chicos Malos también merecen AMOR

.

.

.

Si me pagaran por ser yo, sería rico. Digo, se que no tiene mucho sentido la frase, pero escuchen:

Chicas persiguiéndome, si, Suigetsu tratando de contenerlas, si, y que? Por primera vez entré en la biblioteca del colegio y no para leer. Al fin podía respirar con calma.

La tranquilidad del ambiente y el olor a libros impregnó todo al parecer, otro universo al cruzar ese umbral.

Varias veces vine a leer para mis exámenes, varias veces vine a dormir cuando una clase se me antojaba inútil. Pero ahora la circunstancia es distinta.

Locas chicas correteandome por el colegio, por que? Aunque no las culpo por creerme guapo.

Y si, todas me adoran, todas.

Todas? Al parecer esta no.

Su cabello negro cae cual manantial, que hermoso. Es nueva? Nunca la vi.

\- Hola- sus enormes ojos transparentes escudriñaron los mios.

Los conozco de algún lado?

\- Hola- devolví.

\- Necesitas algo?- su tono suave y atento empezaba a ponerme incómodo, como una muñeca delicada.

\- No, solo...

\- Solo?

\- Nada- no le contaría a una desconocida que temo mi muerte a manos de unas fans locas.

\- Bueno- y volvió a su lectura. Me alejé un par de pasos mientras agudizaba mi oído por si Suigetsu no lograba contener a esas y entraban al recinto.

Acomodé una silla con tal de leer para despejarme, pero enseguida la chica fue a dejar libros y a punto de abrir la puerta.

\- No!- muy tarde.

Una avalancha de mujeres se tiraron sobre la pobre ratona de biblioteca, y mas de una la puteaba.

\- Nos quieres robar a nuestro Sasuke?!

\- Quien te crees?!

\- Te mataremos, zorra!

Esto no puede empeorar.

Y ella a punto de recibir un cachetazo. Yo y mi bocota.

\- No le peguen!

El estruendoso sonido de una poderosa palma chocando contra la inocente mejilla de la chica. Sus lágrimas no se hicieron de esperar, mi estado de shock se interrumpió al Suigetsu empujar locas y la pobre huyó.

Por todos los dioses.

La corrí sin saber en lo mas mínimo quien era, la corrí hasta el amplio estacionamiento del instituto, la corrí sin darme cuenta que choqué con alguien.

\- Sasuke-kun!- esto va de mal en peor.

\- Sakura- sus ojitos verdes brillando al borde de lo fluorescente me distrajo un poco.

\- A donde vas con tanta prisa?- era el pie que necesitaba al ver a esa pequeña chica huir casi llegando a un carísimo auto.

Mierda! Ni volando alcanzo ese auto.

\- Por que perseguías a Hinata?

\- Eh?- a mi lado, Sakura sostenía sus libros y una mueca de sorpresa y disgusto.

\- Por que perseguías a Hinata?- insistió.

\- Nada.

Y era que eso, nada, aunque me preocupé por pedirle disculpas, y esa pobre chica, que al parecer se llama Hinata, huyó despavorida.

Que lástima. Sus ojos eran tan bonitos.

.

.

.

\- Sasuke! Préstale atención a tu primo!

El colmo. No tengo tiempo de pensar en reuniones familiares y parientes indeseados. El sabor de la culpa que esa pequeña y menuda muñequita me dejó es insoportable.

Y dejé a Tobi con sus palabras en la boca, Itachi confundido, papá harto y el resto de los Uchiha desconcertados. Son reacciones apegadas a la situación, razonables.

-0-0-

Hinata. Hinata. Me parece que oí ese nombre en algún lugar. Pero que estoy pensando?! Claro que lo oí! Es de los nombres mas populares en Japón! Idiota, tan idiota. Y la única persona que hasta ahora me dijo algo de ella es: la insufrible de Sakura. Todo menos ella...

Tuve que ir a verla, luego de preguntarle a Naruto por Rock Lee, a Lee por Sakura y al finalizar: a ella por Hinata. Me siento patético, alguien mas?

.

.

.

\- Sasuke- kun!- no quería que su mente maquinara una idea equivocada de mi visita.

\- Hola, necesito hablar contigo, Sakura.

Dejó que pase y sus padres me miraron raro, no acostumbra a recibir chicos? Sería conciso de todos modos.

\- Que pasa?- preguntó en su living.

\- Mira, recuerdas a la chica que perseguía hoy?- asintió- Bueno, necesito saber como se llama, donde vive, y su número de teléfono si lo tienes o sabes donde conseguirlo.

Ahora que lo pienso sueno como acosador.

\- De Hinata? Si, está bien- su tono dio a entender que claramente malinterpretó mi visita.

Anotó un número, dirección y nombre completo: Hinata Hyuuga.

No aseguro que esto vaya a salir bien, actuó bajo mis instintos de culpa y remordimiento. Quiero redimirme, pobre chica.

Salí de allí cortésmente con mi objetivo próximo en mente.

Hinata Hyuuga, yo sabía que esos ojos tan transparentes los conocía en otra parte.

Por que tenía que ser una Hyuuga precisamente? Maldita sea mi suerte.

Y no le erré. Maldita suerte.

Al otro día me preocupé mas que nada del tema de ella, pero parece que ella vino a mi.

\- Hey, Uchiha!- todos se dieron vuelta en la clase de gimnasia, incluyéndome- Te haré regresar al Infierno del que saliste!

Que clase de amenaza es esa? No logré conjeturar nada por que Hinata me miraba temblorosa desde atrás del insufrible de su primo Neji.

\- Eres un cobarde que no teme sacrificar la salud de una pobre como mi prima con tal de salvarte de tu secta!

Wow wow wow, bájate de la moto Hyuuga, yo no lo hice intencionalmente, ella abrió la puerta y ya. Pero explicarle eso a este tipo es inútil.

\- Págalas!

Detuve el puño de Neji ante mi rostro y la clase miraba atenta. Noté que Hinata dejó de respirar mientras su primo temblaba bajo mi palma.

\- No tuve nada que ver, ella no sabía que había detrás de la puerta.

\- Y no te molestaste en... DECIRLE!- nuevamente lo frené con su pierna yendo a mi cadera.

Inmovilizado casi para al menos no perder el equilibrio, decidí soltarlo, demasiada charla y muestra. Hablaríamos luego.

El "luego" se pospuso un, no sé, día o quizás dos.

Como explicar sin sonar como un bobo distraído? También me preocupa Hinata, esta chica ocupa mas de lo que debería en mi cabeza.

Es molesto, estúpido, apenas la conozco, no, ni me atrevo a llamarla "conocida".

Entonces?

Entonces voy a ir personalmente a disculparme y todo vuelva a su curso.

-0-0-

Tiene una casa grande, debo admitirlo.

De paso le pregunté a Itachi sobre los Hyuuga, y sabía muchas cosas.

 _" - Los Hyuuga son muy poderosos, hacen tratos de millones como nosotros, pero con mayor margen de éxito, por?_

 _\- Nada en particular, solo me pareció raro oírlos y no conocerlos."_

Supongo que muy sincero no fui, pero allá él. El punto es que... que hago aquí? La mano me tiembla frente al timbre, por que espero un puñetazo?

\- Si? Que necesita?- la mucama salió.

\- Está Hinata?

\- No, lo siento, está en sus clases de clarinete.

\- Gracias- asentí y empecé a salir.

Por que le doy tantas vueltas al asunto? No tiene un puto sentido! No la conocí hasta que mis fans la embistieron.

Y aún así me da pena, me preocupa, me todo y no se que hacer o como reaccionar. Como si mi mente tuviera la jodida respuesta, sigo buscándola cada puto día.

.

.

.

Caminando de vuelta a casa, y esperando una reprimenda por parte de todos sutilmente ignorada desde hace años, oí horribles gritos como de esos que están a una frecuencia que solo los perros pueden oír. Y lo seguí.

\- No! NO!

Dios mio...

Hinata.

Y un... UN IMBÉCIL INTENTANDO PASARSE CON ELLA!

\- HINATA!- corrí a velocidades insospechadas hacia ella, estampando un puñetazo en ese gil.

Como se atreve? La mala leche que tiene esta chica es impresionante, mas mala suerte...

\- Estás bien?- la miraba de reojo, sin sacarle la vista de encima a el presumible cadáver. No me contuve.

Como se atreve? Una chica, no importa cuál, siempre debe ser tratada con dignidad y respeto.

Como se atreve? Hinata es demasiado buena como para vivir sufriendo, a esta altura necesitará un psicólogo.

-Si...- su dulce voz aún temblaba, pasando al cuerpo.

\- Gracias a Dios... te acompaño?- no se negó, tampoco asintió. Y lo hice de mera cortesía.

Y si le pasaba algo mas? No podría con la culpa. De nuevo.

Ya a la primera me hizo sentir mal por dejar que la llevaran puesta. No soportaría una segunda.

De todos modos lo hice.

\- Hinata?

Ella caminó callada mirando al suelo. Que necesidad? Está hecha para ponerme vulnerable. Es normal sentir preocupación por una desconocida tal?

Hinata, no te conozco y siento que debo cuidarte.

Por que...? Diablos, otra vez los ojos de perrito.

\- Por que me salvaste?- y tragué ante la impresión de que ante cualquier toque o respuesta, ella se desmoronaría cual cristal.

\- No... lo sé, solo lo hice, fue instintivo.

Últimamente esa es mi excusa para todo concierne a ella.

\- Gracias... Sasuke, creí que me odiabas...

Que?

\- No, no te odio, solo eres una molestia.

Pero que tonto soy! Y así planeas ayudarla? Pero que idiota.

\- Lo sé...- susurró- Todos me consideran una molestia, nadie me quiere...

Wow, esta conversación se fue a la mierda.

Que podía decir? Una chica frágil dependiendo de mis estúpidas palabras, soy mejor con las acciones que las palabras.

Soy muy bruto hablando, sobre sentimientos especialmente.

\- Cada persona quiere tenerme lejos, no sirvo para nada y estoy consciente de ello, no te culpo, me odio...

Rayos! Está muriendo a mi lado y sigo sin inmutarme.

Pero basta. La hora sad acaba aquí.

Y mis acciones siempre hablan mas que mi boca. Siempre, y espero que logren tranquilizar a Hinata...

.

.

.

=0=

Y? Gustó? Quería mostrar a un Sasuke mas humano, lo logré? Jajaja está medio boludo aquí pero ya está, así me gusta. Como vieron seguirá en el otro cap, si no se me hace eterno y me tengo que ir a bañar jejeje.

A mi parte favorita ahora, los reviews!:

Guest: que lindo que te haya gustado el DeiIno, son medios complicados pero por ahí van jajaja. Aquí tienes tu SasuHina, y el próxima dirá que paso aquí. Ojalá te guste! Besos!

fran. sanchez: que amor sos, gracias, actualizo muy seguido así que creo que no hay problema. Besosbesosbesos!

Alessannd Leto: mi lectora predilecta -no estén celosos jajaja- así que también llegaste aquí, como te amodoro! A ti y a todos mis lectores! Será mi nuevo objetivo entonces, que ames el DeiIno. Si, aquí hay SasuHina y el que le sigue es SasoSaku, como la ves? Jajaja tú me entiendes, son unos malotes jajaja. Te cubro de besos!

whatsername1: sip, habrá SasoSaku, como fan devota de la pareja no puedo terminar sin ellos, y vos espera a ver que pasa jajajaja Muchos Besos!

A los que me dieron fav y follow, muchas gracias! Si tienen algo que decir, pueden dejar un review, no mata a nadie jajajaja.

Miren, tengo una idea que es publicar un fic SasuHina que tengo preparado hace mucho, el tema es que tengo que re retocarlo y llevará tiempo, lograrán aguantar?

Sin mas que decir, los veo en el siguiente cap y FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A MI!


	3. Sasuke II

Haro! Se que tengo problemas con publicar por que me aparece un error y no agarra la fecha de cuando publiqué. A mi tampoco me llega la notificación de que publiqué, y no se que pasa, el que sepa como resolverlo me puede mandar un PM y le agradeceré de corazón! Bueno, seguro que quieren saber como sigue el SasuHina así que... vamos por ello!

0-0

NARUTO es de Kishimoto y solo esta historia es mía.

=0=

Los Chicos Malos también merecen AMOR

.

.

.

No hablamos mas, ella llegó a su casa en silencio, ni se dignó a despedirme y seguí mi camino.

Pobre Hinata. Aún siento que debemos hablar y rogarle perdón, no enfrente de su insufrible primo, claro. Pero si, la culpa carcome mis entrañas con cada dolor reflejado en esos hermosos ojos claros.

Hinata. Que puedo hacer para sacarte un peso de encima? Haz padecido tanto, lo noté, y ahora tengo la necesidad de ayudarte.

Es mi último recurso para la redención.

-0-0-

\- Sasuke! Mira!- el estúpido de Naruto entró como siempre, sin permiso, a mi cuarto. Que ya no soy libre de dormir un sábado?!

\- Que?!- le grité desde abajo de la almohada mientras él abría mis cortinas. Por algo son negras imbécil!

\- Es un hermoso día! Venga! Vamos a la Maratón de Nagisa!

Ah, si, en la que participa toda la clase de mi hermano precisamente. Itachi con muchos Uchiha y los demás lentos, para que lo intentan? Ganarle a un Uchiha es una improbabilidad.

\- Ni gana, grábala y quizás la mire luego.

\- Hum! Sasuke! Vamos! Si no te levantas le diré a Sakura que me ayude a levantarte, de veras!

\- Estoy listo- y de un respingo salté hacia el armario. Ni loco dejo que esa acosadora venga a joder.

.

.

.

Mendiga Maratón de Nagisa. Esos idiotas corriendo como si la vida les fuera en ello por toda la ciudad, que ganas de romper las guindas un sábado eh.

\- Mira Sasuke! Están todos! No es genial?!- miré hacia donde el dedo de Naruto señalaba, y... Hinata?!

Calle despejada, crucé hasta Hinata, y ella no reparaba en mi.

\- Hinata?- acaso mira a Naruto?- Hinata?

\- Ah! Hola Sasuke.

\- Hola- si, si, hola, luego de ignorarme con éxito por Naruto.

\- Viniste solo?- parece que está mas confiada.

\- No- espera idiota! Si tú dices que viniste con Naruto, serás el hilo que tengan en común, di que si!- Si, vine solo, bah, mi hermano corre.

\- Itachi eh? Eso está bien.

No dije nada mas. Apenas captaba su atención.

Pero al frente, Naruto, hablaba de boludeces con una rubia de pelo denso y piel morena, como que la vi en otro lado. Y se le sumó un colorado sin cejas, y un castaño feo. Vivo rodeado de feos, ahora que lo pienso, menos Hinata.

Hinata es una chica hermosa, imposible negarlo, y muy buena, por mi culpa, y la de muchos mas, ella es la víctima del siglo.

-0-0-

\- Hola Hinata! Ya conocías a Sasuke? Fue el que te golpeó, no? Sasuke, eres un imbécil, golpear a una chica tan indefensa como Hinata!

Y se comió un correctivo, una buena piña en la nuca.

\- Tú eres el imbécil Naruto, yo no le pegué, fueron las locas admiradoras esas, crees que yo le pegaría a la pobre Hinata?!

\- No lo sé, eres raro.

\- Hinata, crees que yo te pegaría?- su temblequeo era por mi o por Naruto?

\- No... eres amable...- creo que dudó un poco pero dijo lo necesario.

\- Ya oíste imbécil, vete.

Hice un ademán para alejarlo y tiré de Hinata hasta unos puestos de helados.

\- Quieres algo?- asintió- Uno de canela y... que les queda de fruta?

\- Manzana, naranja y uva.

\- Deme de uva- pagué y ella miró confundida al helado.

\- Como sabías que mi favorito era de canela?- no lo sabía en realidad, solo lo pedí.

\- No sé.

Caminamos unas cuadras, con la maratón al costado y la gente vitoreando. Se veía tan calma con su helado, me alegra saber que elegí el indicado.

Pero ese Naruto, es un metido! Y si él anda cerca Hinata mira a todos lados para hallarlo. Le parece mas interesante que yo?! Me río!

\- Tú y Naruto son amigos?- sus ojos curiosos llenándome de duda.

\- No, solo lo conozco hace mucho, no somos amigos, no llegamos a eso.

\- Antes...- comenzó- creía que eran pareja...

Que?

Pareja?

Naruto y yo?

Iuc.

Doble iuc.

Naruto?! Jamás sobre esta tierra!

\- Por que lo dices?- trataba de mantener la calma, pero que rara que es Hinata.

\- Bueno, en primaria se besaron, no? Fue por accidente pero quizás te gustó, le gustó, y salieron, no sé, jamás tuve novio, no sé como es el tema...

Su semblante animado desapareció al tocar el tema. Novios. Ja. No es complicado enamorar y someter.

Un gran ejemplo de la sencillez de enamorar soy yo, me refiero al hecho de que muy pocas mujeres rondando mi edad logran no caer ante mi, y como si me importara, la mayoría no son de mi interés.

\- Es fácil, alguien te gusta, preguntas y le gustas, si es un si, salen y si es un no, lo dejas.

\- Parece muy sencillo...

\- Lo es.

Estaba colorada, jugando con sus pulgares y las manos cruzadas frente a la falda larga. Es muy tierna y bonita, si yo tuviera ese aspecto viviría aprovechándome de los demás.

\- Hinata!

Ay no, él no.

\- Hinata, que haces con él?- enfatizó el "él" repudiando mi presencia.

\- Nada, conversábamos Neji.

\- Conversar? Ja, no lo creo, vamos, Hanabi nos espera.

Tiró de ella al auto de otro lado de la calle concurrida, Naruto se despidió desde lejos mio y de Hinata, y atrás suyo varias chicas le imitaban.

No puede saludarla así, apenas la conoce.

Yo hablo con Hinata, soy el único con derecho de obtener su atención, ese Naruto, se está metiendo en terreno peligroso.

.

.

.

Por primera vez en años, no me salté ni una clase. Por que? Hinata. Quería mantenerla vigilada antes de que Naruto vaya a molestarla. Es sensible, y la estupidez de Naruto podría herir su pobre corazón.

Mi deber es: alejar a Naruto de Hinata.

Incluso en el almuerzo la invité cuando ella iba hacia él, claro que entré en acción, ella no lo sabe pero Naruto no es buena compañía a veces.

A veces? Si lo pudiera evitar constantemente lo haría.

\- Eso se ve delicioso, tú cocinas Sasuke?- comíamos en la azotea que casi nadie ocupa, oxidada y vieja pero tranquila. Abrí mi almuerzo al mismo tiempo que ella y sin duda quería probar el suyo.

\- No, mi hermano, pero el tuyo si que se ve bien.

\- Quieres un poco?- extendió un bocado a mi boca. No me negaría si insiste.

\- Está muy bueno, Hinata. Tú lo hiciste?- asintió- Tienes un gran talento.

El brillo en sus ojitos transparentes y la tímida sonrisa me dijo todo, se sentía feliz. Le hice un cumplido.

\- Gracias- y comenzamos a comer.

No hubo charla después, Hinata comía con sonrisas intercaladas y yo no dejaba de vigilarla, igual que a la puerta.

Ese Naruto, será mejor que cuide sus pasos con mas atención o no verá otro amanecer.

Mierda! Parezco Neji cuidando así de Hinata. A ella le molestará que la traten como un objeto frágil?

\- Hinata?- el brillo no desaparecía- A ti te molesta que siempre te traten como una muñeca de cristal?

No respondió, escudriñaba en mis ojos por una respuesta que no conozco.

\- No... pero a nadie le importa, padre dice que debo estar en constante vigilancia hasta que me case y mi marido lo haga...

Marido? Vigilancia? En que siglo viven?

Pobre, no dejo de pensarlo, Hinata es la víctima de una realidad alterna que no puede manejar. Y yo menos. Aunque... intentarlo no cuesta nada.

-0-0-

Pasaron los días de manera ceremoniosa, pasaron los días demostrándome cuanto puedo disfrutar la compañía de Hinata, una chica atenta, que sabe callar cuando tiene callar, respeta mis lapsus, es tan inocente que casi me es cómico, y vaya, una gran cocinera.

Ni un solo día se saltaba sin que ella viniera a mi para hablar y sentirme acompañado, en las clases, en los descansos, en cualquier momento que requiera una Hinata, mi Hinata. No la pienso compartir.

\- Quitadle la mano de encima a mi prima, Uchiha- y aquí vamos, ese pesado de Neji de nuevo, ni en clase de gimnasia se calla?

\- Si no quiero que, eh?- las dos semanas aprendí que agrada y que no a Hinata, las peleas son unas de esas cosas que ella repudia, pero joder! Me saca de quicio!

\- Te obligo, imbécil- vamos, inténtalo si puedes.

\- Neji, no.

\- A callar Hinata! Le daré su merecido de una vez- quien se cree para hablarle así?!

\- Trátala con respeto, es una dama- yo dije eso?

\- Yo le trato como se me pinta la regalada gana, Uchiha, es mi prima, y hasta donde sé, nada tuyo.

Tú no más espera. Al ver mi cara de desconcierto, Neji rió.

\- O acaso te enamoraste de mi prima? Es eso? Te gusta? Te crees su novio?

\- Temes que me prefiera a mi?

\- Por favor Uchiha.

\- Y si ser su novio la mantiene alejada de ti, si, lo soy- que acabo de decir?! Estoy en graves líos, cierto?

\- Idiota!- Naruto?

Si, sin dudas es Naruto! Nunca me alegré tanto de verlo, Madre Santa.

\- Neji, no causes problemas, ve con tu clase- el correcto de Naruto que no quiere ver a los demás pelear, típico.

El aludido acató la orden del rubio y comenzó a irse soltando bajos insultos.

Naruto me guiñó un ojo, yendo por el mismo camino que Hyuuga. Vamos, este día no podría ponerse mas raro.

\- Gracias, por no pelear con Neji, no me gusta...

\- ...Ver a la gente pelear, lo sé Hinata, siempre te oigo- y ese tierno brillo de nuevo. Si que es jodidamente hermosa!

\- Gracias...- volvió a suspirar bajito.

Sin dudas, ella es mi Tendón de Aquiles.

.

.

.

Sonó la campana, dando por finalizadas las clases. A lo lejos distinguí a Naruto conversando con Sakura e Ino. Mierda, lo último que quiero es encontrarme con esos tres escandalosos.

Hinata. El Cielo en la Tierra. Mi Cielo en la Tierra. Escabulléndome hasta ella, tomé su manga, y sorprendida, clavó esos hermosos ojos transparentes en mi.

\- Quieres tomar algo?- acaso no me canso de mirarla? Tan inocente, tan pura, tan buena, tan... Hinata.

\- Claro...- su sonrisa se esfumó tan rápido como vino- Pero Neji y padre se enojarán si no vuelvo en quince minutos a casa, lo siento...

Crees que eso me detiene? Aún te falta por conocerme mucho, Hinata.

\- Mira...- cerca de su oido, susurré- Esta noche espérame que vamos a tomar algo, si? Te juro que nadie notará tu ausencia.

En definitiva es un buen y típico plan, pero... creo que no debí haber dicho "Nadie notará tu ausencia", mierda.

Asintió un poco avergonzada, ese tierno sonrojo que está presente constantemente frente a mi.

\- Es una cita...

Yo... mencioné cita?

No, fue una confusión, no quise etiquetarla como cita... me equivoqué, espero que ella no lo haya notado.

Poco a poco estoy perdiéndome a mi mismo, que sucede?

La confusión, si, es producto de deberle algo a Hinata, aún le debo por lo de la golpiza, es eso, que esperaban? Por favor, soy quien vive de cita en cita, claramente me confundí, un lapsus mental grave, no pensé mis palabras, eso, si, eso suena factible... cierto?

.

.

.

Se ve realmente hermosa... esa siempre fue Hinata? Claro que si torpe, siempre notaste lo hermosa que es Hinata, pero ahora con un bello vestido corto lila y accesorios brillantes, al menos su papi le compra cosas caras.

\- Estás mas linda que de costumbre...- no! No! No! No era eso lo que quería decir!

Que me está pasando?! Ni un ápice de desesperación trato que aborde mi rostro, pero por dentro... por dentro golpeo todo con furia descontrolada, que sucede conmigo? Este no es Sasuke, Sasuke es seguro, galán, con las palabras justas en el momento justo.

Quién es este estúpido que no controla su boca? No. Basta. Me daría un cachetazo si Hinata no me mirara atenta. Le ofrecí mi brazo en mis típicos gestos de caballerosidad, y ella acepto gustosa.

Hinata es tan tímida y tierna, ese sonrojo se me antoja tentador, como no etiquetar esto cual cita? No cualquier imbécil puede tocar su piel de porcelana y robarle sonrisas enrojecidas. Por suerte, soy un imbécil afortunado.

La llevé a mi auto, planeaba ir a un bar o algo así, pero es Hinata, no cualquier zorra, Hinata es una chica que merece todos los mimos del mundo y mas.

Que mierda me pasa?! Concéntrate en el camino Sasuke, o vas a chocar, no quieres que la primera cita de Hinata sea la última, no? Si, si si luego sale con otros.

Me niego! Me niego a imaginar a otro tonto amando a Hinata, joder, hasta ahora solo dije puras estupideces.

Ella mordía su labio inferior, impaciente, y el impaciente parezco ser yo. Es tan linda, que creo que me desmayaré.

Paramos en un semáforo, y una hilera infinita de autos frente al mio. Cada segundo se vuelve mas tierna, ven a mi desmayo! No creo soportar, no creo desmayarme, no creo poder agradecerle de manera inocente, no creo...

Todo fue una jodida estupidez! A la mierda agradecer, a la mierda la cita, a la mierda todo!

Y con rapidez me acerqué a los labios carnosos de Hinata. Carajo! Jamás besé a una chica así, tan pura que me siento bastardo.

Es tan embriagante como el mejor whisky, y me hunde mas de lo que creí poder hundirme.

Sinceramente, no me arrepiento, pero ella? No pensé en que diría Hinata, dejándome llevar así de sencillo, este no soy yo!

Me separé notándola sumamente roja y ese especial brillo en sus ojos tan transparentes.

\- Hinata... perdón- volví al volante escondiendo la cabeza entre mis antebrazos- Perdón, perdón, que idiota que soy!

Si, soy un tremendo imbécil. Robándole un beso a tal ángel.

\- Está bien...- que?- Me gustó... me preguntaba que sería que me besen, y tú besas muchas chicas, no? Está bien, te vas a olvidar y yo trataré de olvidarlo.

Como podía decir eso tan calmada y con una sonrisa leve?! Supone que yo... lo hice por mujeriego, no!

Ni se por que lo hice! Por que... no fue un algo planeado, una conquista pasajera, fue real, un instinto. No, no te confundas Hinata.

Perdón...

Enserio, no quiero herirte, te quiero demasiado...

La quiero demasiado? Si... al parecer, si quiero... a Hinata, la quiero.

Yo... me enamoré de Hinata.

Joder.

\- Hinata- la aludida me volvió a mirar con esa expresión calmada y dulce- Yo... yo...

\- Tú?

\- Yo...- vamos cobarde! Toma valor!- Yo...- eres tonto o cobarde? Gallina!

No, es demasiado para mi corazoncillo, jamás me enamoré, menos de alguien así de... buena? Si, buena como Hinata.

\- Yo te amo!- wow, wow, wow, me enamoré, no encontré al amor de mi vida... creo.

\- Sasuke...- vamos, no me rechaces- Eres el primero que me dice eso, el primero que me invita a una cita, el primero que me cuida de todo, y el primero... del que me enamoro.

Dijo enamorar? Dijo enamorar! Oh por Dios, oh por Dios, estoy como enloquecido, claro, con mi rostro imperturbable, quizás algo sorprendido.

Y ni palabras necesité, para demostrarle mis fundamentos.

.

.

.

Hinata, habrá alguien mas con quien yo quiera fundirme hasta desaparecer? No, no lo creo, incluso pienso que amar fue la palabra correcta.

Maldición, te amo, te amo como no ame ni a mi mismo.

Dime, estarás a mi lado? Yo si, cuando me necesites, me necesitaste antes, y allí aparecí, me necesitas? Llama. Bah, creo que desarrollé un sexto sentido de alerta solo para ti, mi Hinata.

Ojo, lo diré solo una vez y bien bajito, mi orgullo está en juego: Te amo sin trucos. Por que, vamos, hasta los chicos malos merecemos amor.

.

.

.

=0=

Y aquí, mis compas, termina el SasuHina! Ojalá que les haya gustado, si fue así, dejen un review aquí abajito, si no, pueden dejar uno también!

El siguiente en mi lista es... SasoSaku! Uy, son demasiado bellos! Vamos Sasori! No te acobardes ahora!

Bueno, sigamos con el review!

Alessannd Leto: si, trabajo en eso, perdón. Si, bien embobada está, y bien que tendrá que esforzarse Sasori, la felicidad cuesta amigo! Si, Hinata siempre me da pena, es como, no sé, un cachorrillo abandonado bajo la lluvia. Y bien que Sasuke tiene corazón, aunque no lo sabía ni él jajaja. Pues no, lamento decepcionarte pero no, Neji no quiere a Hina, que triste! Sasuke es sobreprotector clase A. Awwww! Me sonrojas cual Hinata! Trataré de hacerte feliz siempre entonces :3 no, tú eres linda! Si, como el GaaSaku, KakaSaku, SasuHina, SasoSaku! Es muy hermoso encontrar a alguien como tú! Creo que estallaré de ternura, mil gracias! También amo tus historias y lo sabes! Besos!

A quienes le dieron fav y follow -y esperan el SasoSaku- les doy las mas sinceras gracias! Todo por ustedes!

Los leo la próxima con un SasoSaku bien subido de tono! Besos!


	4. Sasori I

Haro! La tercer historia que -hasta ahora última- tengo planeada. Y cuarto capítulo, disfruten!

=0=

NARUTO es de Kishi, el fic es mio y bla bla bla.

0-0

 **Advertencia: desde este capítulo puede haber escenas de sexo explícito y lenguaje fuerte, se recomienda discreción.**

 **Aquí finaliza el horario apto para todo público -siempre quise decir eso :v-**

0-0

Los Chicos Malos también merecen AMOR

.

.

.

Tres de la mañana, si, admito que soy todo un zombie por que hace, ponedle, al rededor de cinco años que no duermo casi nada, pero hacedme trabajar a estas horas es inhumano, incluso para mi.

Nadie está despierto a altas horas de la noche, mucho menos para ir a comprar a una jodida farmacia como esta. Solo, aburrido, rodeado de fármacos y silencio abrumador que adolece los oídos. Que linda noche para pegarse un tiro.

Bufé, ya me iba a escuchar el jefe, a mi no se me hace estar tras un mostrador, enfundado en la estúpida bata de farmacéutico y tirar mi noche al tacho, no señor.

Con la mano bajo mi rostro ligeramente inclinado, todo el peso sobre la mano derecha, no despegaba la mirada vacía de la puerta del local frente a mi. Absoluto silencio, muerto, casi parecía película de terror, esas que a veces Deidara quiere ver y luego no duerme durante una vida entera.

Que noche de mierda, lo único interesante son las polillas en la ventana matándose con el tubo de la luz, y el reloj que se burla de mi. Estúpido reloj.

La puta madre, la re puta madre, Dios: si escuchas mis plegarias, mátame, hazme el favor.

El farmacéutico que se suicidó de puro aburrimiento, suena plausible, cierto? No, no en realidad. Mierda, el aburrimiento hace delirar pelotudeces.

La campanilla sonó de repente robando mi absorta atención.

\- Ayuda...- que carajo?!

Una chica pelirrosada, con el brazo sangrando a borbotones, varios cortes y la ropa hecha jirones entró de repente, rogando.

Ni una palabra cruzó mis labios, tampoco los suyos, enseguida la vi desmayarse en el umbral, mierda, le marco a la policía? No, puedo encargarme de ella, si.

-0-0-

Herida de bala.

Quisiera saber como una chica de aspecto tan dulce y delicado puede terminar en un tiroteo o algo así. En su desmayo extraje la bala con sumo cuidado, para desinfectar la herida y vendarla.

Su cabello rosado, eso llamó mas mi curiosidad, luego el porque del balazo y, bueno, el reguero de sangre que dejó en el umbral. Mierda, si no me pongo a limpiarlo cualquiera pensará lo peor. Soy un loco que ni Burton se digna a imaginar, pero tampoco que asesine a alguien tan a la ligera, un homicidio se planea detalladamente para ejecutarlo a la perfección. Todo un master.

Despertaba. Se talló el ojo derecho y soltando un grito, miró su brazo vendado.

\- De nada- solté sin verla, sólo ordenaba los objetos utilizados a medida que ella se removía en la camilla.

\- Que hago aquí?

Mi rostro inexpresivo fue lo primero que conoció.

\- No sé, tú dime, te derrumbaste en la puerta de mi farmacia a estas horas quien sabe por que y con un balazo, me explicas?- negó- Explicadme niña, o llamo a la policía.

\- No es de tu incumbencia, como sé que no la llamarás de todos modos?

Buen punto.

\- Por que no me interesa, pero si alguien mas aparece en mi farmacia así de herido, te mando al frente, además, tú solita apareciste pidiendo ayuda, te ayude, así que habla.

Mía? Ja.

Vacilaba un poco, creo que pensó en omitir un par de detalles. Me da igual.

\- Me metí donde no debía y recibí un balazo por error, ya?

\- Es suficiente para mi, procura no cometer el mismo error, a la segunda no dudaré en llamar a la policía.

Así como llegó se fue.

La noche de nuevo calma y sofocante, limpié el reguero de sangre cuando comenzaba a amanecer, y tipo 7, Konan aparecía para reemplazarme.

.

.

.

La cafetería de los Akimichi siempre tuvo los mejores postres de manzana y fresa, debo aceptar.

Y el postre que ese día era mi desayuno, cayó a pleno masticar de nuevo al plato.

Es... ella. La chica bala.

\- Sasori, cierto?

\- Ajá- aún no reaccionaba, que hace aquí? En mi desayuno. Tan temprano.

\- No confío en ti- que que?- Así que pídeme lo que quieras para evitar que abras la boca.

Ah, por ahí iba la cosa.

Tragué, limpié las comisuras de mi boca y la miré. Todo a medida que ella se sentaba en frente mio.

\- Mira, no diré nada, apenas y si recuerdo que pasó, mi mente no retiene información innecesaria.

Mentira, bueno, semi mentira.

Mi mente suele desechar la mayoría de las cosas que suceden en el día, en quince minutos ya no recuerdo el nombre de la persona que acabo de atender o lo que sea sobre ella, lo mismo podría haber sucedido con esta chica, pero no, por alguna razón mi mente estuvo rememorándola hasta el desayuno.

\- No me importa, soy una persona que no le gusta dejar cabos sueltos- coincido.

\- Y que quieres que te pida?

\- Que clase de pregunta es esa?!- entiendo que esté a la defensiva, pero es demasiado agresiva.

\- Bien, bien, cuando se me ocurra algo te aviso.

\- Ah si? Y como?- su tono escéptico echó en falta mi descuidado intento de quitármela de encima. No vas a ganar, niña.

\- Ven a la misma hora que ayer y te digo.

Asintió justo cuando Chouji se acercaba a tomar su orden, ni sé el nombre de la niña, pero me agrada.

-0-0-

Hora indicada.

Persona indicada.

Decisión confusa.

Que le debo pedir? Intenté encontrar la respuesta con Deidara, pero solo dice pelotudeces.

 _" - Una chica?_

 _\- Ajá._

 _\- Jovencita?_

 _\- Ajá._

 _\- Te dijo que le pidieras cualquier cosa?_

 _Ya sé por donde va esto._

 _\- Si, Deidara, si, y no, no le voy a pedir ESO._

 _\- Pero puedes pedirle que haga ESO conmigo, vamos, hace mucho no lo hago._

 _\- Eres un asco, no, no creo que esté taaan desesperada._

 _\- Anda a saber, no sabrás hasta preguntarle._

 _\- Estás chiflado._

 _\- Wow, para, yo soy el chiflado? Quién roba cadáveres y los inspecciona?_

 _\- Yo no. No tienes que hacer tu tarea?_

 _\- Nah, esa tal Ino no viene hace días._

 _\- Y no te preocupa?_

 _\- Por que debería?_

 _Le preocupa, se nota en su tono de voz, cuanto significa esa chica para él? Mucho, supongo."_

Me niego a preguntarle eso. Me niego.

Le expliqué que aún no se me ocurría nada.

\- Nada? Enserio? Siendo hombre creí que serías mas veloz en imponer tus deseos- que clase de insulto sutil fue ese? Me encanta. Creativo.

\- Mira, no entiendo que quieres que pida, olvídate. Puedo pedir que me robes un banco o mates a mi abuela, pero creo que no eres capaz.

\- Soy capaz de muchas cosas con tal de que no hables.

\- Tan malo fue lo que hiciste?- no quería sonar preocupado o sorprendido, y su silencio fue la mejor respuesta- Capaz de muchas cosas, no de todo.

\- De todo, pide lo que sea, quieres que robe, mate o secuestre? Lo hago, solo habla.

\- Bien, bien, bien, lo que sea? Veamos si es cierto.

La determinación en sus hermosos ojos verdes, pero también vi miedo, miedo e incertidumbre.

Aún seguía cruzada de brazos frente al mostrador, y señalé con la cabeza el cuarto donde la había curado.

\- Sígueme.

Podría pedirle que limpie la farmacia hasta dejarla impecable, o que mate a Chiyo, que devuelva los cuerpos que robé, o no sé, pero... pero simplemente quise ser un hombre.

\- Bien, que quieres? Habla, en la mañana tengo cosas que hacer.

No sé que sean esas cosas, pero con tal de que calle y se vaya, lo que sea.

Si ella sigue mas tiempo aquí, quizás Konan la vea, o Pain, no puedo permitirlo, me van a echar.

Debo convencerla, darle algo que ella considere propio de alguien como yo, creo saber que, y tal vez me arrepienta luego.

Pero parece que ella si... está dispuesta a todo.

Que tan malo fue lo que hizo?

O mejor dicho...

Que tan malo fue lo que hice?

.

.

.

Mamá! Y por primera vez escribiré algo, sip, ALGO jajaja jejeje.

A por el review!

fran. sanchez: Gracias! En todo lo que yo escribo hay comedia, aunque sea poquita, como en este cap. Malo? Neee, malo no, loco, si, tenéis razón, es un chico loco, no malo, y cierto, es un tierno con Hinata! Quiero un Sasuke así! La Hinaseñal jajaja nanananana Hina! Nananananana Hina! Hina! Batman! Digo Hina! Jajaja besos!

Bueno, eso fue todo amigos, espero que les haya gustado, gracias a quienes dan fav y follow por seguir mi historia y les escribo en el siguiente capítulo!


End file.
